L'amour avec un grand K - extra bonus 3
by irkiala
Summary: Grimmjow se retrouve invité pour les fêtes de fin d'années chez son couple favori. Il y trouve de quoi alimenter sa fascination ... pour public averti !


et voilà le troisième !

* * *

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

peux pas faire autrement : y'a pas de couleurs TT_TT

* * *

**genre **: Humour ... enfin vous avez l'habitude maintenant ...

**couple :** ça c'est sûr, y'a Grimmjow … y'a Kensei et Kenpachi … et une surprise !

**disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo qui me laisse les martyriser !

**rating :** M++++++++++++

* * *

**Synopsis :****Grimmjow se retrouve invité pour les fêtes de fin d'années chez son couple favori. Il y trouve de quoi alimenter sa fascination**

* * *

Il commençait à faire froid, aussi se dépêcha-t-il. Il toqua à la porte et celle-ci ne fut pas longue à s'ouvrir. Il eut alors le plaisir de tomber sur un torse nu. Il se dit que, décidément, il avait beaucoup de chance. Énormément. Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

-T'as pas froid comme ça ? demanda-t-il à son hôte.

-Nan ! On avait commencé…

-Hey ! Faut m'attendre.

-Disons que tu as du retard… et que y'en a un qui n'en peut déjà plus.

Les deux hommes sourirent du même sourire carnassier.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS GROUILLEZ ! entendirent-ils crier à travers la maison.

Il entra en riant et se défit rapidement de ses chaussures et de son manteau avant de suivre son hôte. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils lui avaient réservé cette fois-ci. _(et moi donc ! ^^)_

* * *

Kensei lança un regard noir à la porte. Ils avaient intérêt à se grouiller. Sa position était plus qu'inconfortable. Il faut dire que Kenpachi avait endormi sa vigilance en commençant à le masser, et à le déshabiller par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas vu venir la paire de menotte et maintenant il était attaché au lit, nu, un plug anal logé en lui. Il pouvait le supporter tant que son amant le suçait, mais là ce n'était plus le cas.

Il tira un peu sur les menottes mais il ne fit que s'entailler les poignets. Il allait tuer Kenpachi. Surtout que maintenant il savait ce que mijotait son amant. Il avait invité Grimmjow. Sans lui en parler. Et il savait ce qu'il était à cet instant précis. Le cadeau de Noël de Grimmjow. _(Ooooh ~ la chance !)_ Il se sentait bouillir de rage. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il allait le faire payer très cher au géant. Très, très cher. **_(Ça j'imagine tres bien XD)_**

* * *

Grimmjow suivit tranquillement Kenpachi. Le géant lui avait demandé de venir cet après midi car il avait un cadeau de Noël pour lui. Certes Noël n'était que dans deux jours, mais il se doutait bien que le géant avait fait en sorte de faire au mieux. Un étrange sentiment l'avait étreint quand Kenpachi lui avait annoncé ça. Et même s'il se doutait un peu de quoi il s'agissait, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'un coup, il eut chaud. Très chaud. Mais il faut dire que voir Kensei nu, légèrement en sueur et les joues rouges, le regard noir d'être attaché contre son gré, et surtout de voir ce qu'il avait entre les fesses, avait de quoi retourner n'importe qui._ (je confirme ! ^^)_

-Ça c'est du cadeau ! **_(tu m'étonnes ! j'veux l'même !)_**

-Et il est rien que pour toi ! Lui chuchota Kenpachi.

-Rien que pour moi ?

-Je f'rais que regarder, alors t'as intérêt d'être à la hauteur, gamin !

-T'inquiète !

-Si vous avez fini, vous pouvez peut-être vous occuper de moi ? Lança à tout hasard l'argenté.

-Mais c'est qu'il est pressé en plus ! S'exclama Grimmjow. _(y'a pas que lui mon gars, alors en selle !)_

* * *

Kenpachi n'en revenait pas du plaisir qu'il prenait à regarder ses amants faire l'amour, car bien que Kensei soit attaché et à la merci de Grimmjow, il était indéniable qu'ils ne baisaient pas. Il y avait de la tendresse et une certaine forme d'affection entre eux qui rendaient cet acte très beau à ses yeux. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils acceptaient Grimmjow, ils avaient réussi tous les trois à tisser quelque chose de spécial.

Le bleuté s'était déshabillé et offrait à la vue du géant son arrière train, très tentant pour Kenpachi. Mais il avait bien spécifié qu'il ne ferait que regarder. Et le spectacle était tout à fait à son goût. Grimmjow suçait Kensei, faisant gémir de plaisir et de frustration ce dernier. Il jouait aussi avec le plug anal, tirant des petits cris à l'argenté.

Distraitement, il se caressait par-dessus son pantalon. Il avait envie d'en faire profiter son amant. Il ne savait pas lequel encore, mais il y en avait un qui allait l'accueillir en profondeur quand ils auraient fini.

Kensei n'en pouvait plus. La langue de Grimmjow jouait avec son gland d'une façon qu'il trouvait perverse et le plug en lui, chauffait délicieusement ses chairs. Il avait envie de passer à autre chose et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir.

-Grimmjow, gémit-il.

-Oui ?

-Accélère !

-À vos ordres !

Le bleuté reprit alors en bouche la verge tendue et s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put pour faire atteindre l'orgasme à l'argenté. Celui-ci sentit aussitôt dans son corps les sensations de plaisirs se faire plus intenses et finalement, il se déversa dans un cri dans la bouche du bleuté. Celui-ci avala le tout, content de lui. Il s'habilla alors d'un préservatif et enleva le plug.

-Tu me détaches ? Demanda Kensei.

-Oh non ! T'es très bien comme ça ! fit-il dans un sourire carnassier.

-Grimmjow ! Gronda l'argenté. Détache-moi !

-Nan !

S'ensuivit une petite bataille durant laquelle Kensei faisait tout pour se défaire de l'emprise de Grimmjow. Mais finalement celui-ci réussit à le coincer et à le pénétrer. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir quand Grimmjow atteint le bout. S'ensuivit un baiser fougueux avant que Grimmjow ne se mette en mouvement. Ceux-ci furent de suite vigoureux, arrachant des cris à Kensei. Grimmjow donna tout ce qu'il pouvait, tout ce qu'il avait, y mettant toutes ses forces et la fougue de sa jeunesse. Il n'eut même pas à masturber Kensei pour que celui-ci atteigne une deuxième fois l'orgasme. L'argenté éjacula sur son ventre alors que Grimmjow l'embrassait tendrement. Le plus jeune ne résista pas et jouit dans les chairs de l'argenté. Ils se regardèrent alors et s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement. Ils revinrent à la réalité en entendant Kenpachi applaudir. Les deux hommes se retournèrent alors pour regarder le géant qui avait fait tomber le pantalon.

-Qui veut en profiter ? demanda-t-il en désignant son sexe en érection.

Grimmjow éclata de rire alors que Kensei poussa un soupir.

* * *

On était le 24 décembre au soir. Les illuminations de Noël emplissaient les rues et les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux pour fêter Noël avec leurs familles. Ce qui était aussi le cas pour Kensei et Kenpachi. Ils avaient invité leurs 'familles' respectives ainsi que quelques extras comme Gin et Matsumoto, Toshiro et Momo, et Grimmjow bien sûr ! ll y avait aussi les petites sœurs d'Ichigo et quelques cousins et cousines de passage pour les fêtes.

La soirée se déroulait à merveille autour d'un buffet. Ils étaient une grosse trentaine et les deux hommes avaient trouvé plus simple de faire comme ça. Les gens pouvaient se déplacer et discuter un peu avec tout le monde de cette façon. Les extras se mêlaient facilement au noyau dur de leur groupe.

Cependant, une chose intriguait le bleuté. Une grande silhouette. Ou plus exactement un dos. Un dos dans lequel cascadait une longue chevelure noire et qui discutait avec les filles, alors que lui écoutait distraitement Tensa, un jeune cousin d'Ichigo, raconter sa dernière conquête à Gin, Toshiro et Kira, le jeune frère d'Urahara. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait ce dos mais elle devait être grande, plus grande que lui. Il ne s'était jamais tapé une fille plus grande que lui. Et ce dos lui donnait très clairement envie d'essayer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il voyait les cheveux bouger au gré des mouvements de tête. Il devinait les muscles rouler sous la peau à travers les vêtements moulants. Un instant, son regard s'attarda sur le cul moulé dans un slim noir et il détourna les yeux quand il sentit sa région sud s'animer à cette vue. Il était fasciné par ce dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il pourrait rester regarder ce dos toute la soirée. Quoique non, il savait qu'il finirait par aller demander à qui appartenait ce dos. Il espérait que sa fascination pour ce dos continuerait pour la personne à qui il appartenait. _(Je pense que tu n'as jamais autant utilisé le mot « Dos » ^^) **(faut ce qu'il faut !)**_

D'un coup, il sentit une présence prés de lui et réalisa que ses amis l'avaient planté et que Kenpachi était là.

-Alors Grimmjow… Tu nous fais quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-On dirait qu't'as bugué ! Ça fait bien cinq minutes que t'es tout seul et que tu regardes en direction des filles.

-À ce point ? Fit-il, inquiet pour sa réputation.

-Ouais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Tu vas t'foutre de ma gueule si j'te l'dis !

-Mais non ! Vas-y, raconte !

Grimmjow regarda incrédule Kenpachi lui offrir un beau sourire de psychopathe avant de se détourner et d'aller dehors prendre l'air et surtout se changer les idées. Il se força à regarder le jardin pour ne pas scotcher de nouveau sur ce dos et sa cascade de cheveux noirs._** (Alors vous avez trouvé c'est qui ?)** (Allez, c'est pas dur, plus grand, long cheveux noir… héhé, moi je sais ;p)_

* * *

Kensei rejoignit son amant après le départ de Grimmjow. Il était inquiet pour l'état du gamin si celui-ci commençait à regarder dans le vide après seulement trois verres.

-Alors ? Demanda l'argenté au géant.

-Il a rien voulut m'dire… mais j'ai ma p'tite idée sur la question, sourit Kenpachi.

D'un geste, il indiqua les filles et Kensei ne vit rien qui pouvait à ce point fasciner le bleuté. Il regarda à nouveau son amant mais celui-ci était déjà parti vers le groupe de filles et discutait avec elles. Il haussa les épaules et retourna faire le tour des différents groupes pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait ce qu'il lui fallait. _(mon p'tit Kensei au grand cœur *.*)_

* * *

Le bleuté débarqua à l'improviste chez eux et réclama un câlin à Kensei en s'installant sur ses genoux, alors que l'argenté était dans le canapé. Il faut dire que les deux hommes profitaient du moindre instant où leurs filles étaient absentes pour s'envoyer en l'air, car quand elles étaient là, c'était impossible pour eux de faire quoique ce soit. _(Mah, c'est pas comme si ça devait trop les déranger ^^) **(disons qu'elles ont tendance à vouloir les surprendre XD)**_

Avant que Grimmjow n'arrive, Kensei était en train de subir une délicieuse gâterie de la part de son amant. La venue et le comportement du bleuté les inquiéta un peu. Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à débarquer à l'improviste et encore moins à réclamer un câlin comme ça.

Kensei avait refermé ses bras sur le corps du plus jeune et regardait interrogatif le géant. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire. Apparemment, il savait pourquoi le jeune homme était dans cet état.

-Grimmjow… c'est pas que j'aime pas t'avoir contre moi… mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi ça m'aiderai, glissa l'argenté à l'oreille du bleuté.

-J'arrive pas à l'oublier, murmura-t-il.

-Oublier quoi ? Demanda Kensei.

-Oublier _qui_, tu devrais plutôt demander, rectifia Kenpachi.

-T'es au courant d'un truc ? Fit l'argenté. Tu sais c'qui s'passe ?

-Disons que c'est pas l'premier que j'vois dans cet état.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Grimmjow.

Il releva enfin la tête du cou de l'argenté et sembla alors se rendre compte de l'état de ses amis. Kenpachi était torse nu **_(décidément c'est une habitude chez lui)_** et Kensei avait son débardeur de relevé et son pantalon ouvert avec son service trois pièces à l'air.

-Oh pardon ! S'exclama-t-il. J'dérange ?

-C'est trop tard maintenant ! S'exclama Kensei. Tu vas nous dire c'qu'il se passe !

-Il est tombé sous le charme de Jiruga, déclara Kenpachi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ils se sont pas parlés de toute la soirée !

-Y'a pas besoin qu'ils se parlent pour que le charme de mon très cher cousin agisse. Il suffit qu'il mette son dos en beauté et ses longs cheveux noirs font le reste.

-Ton cousin ? Fit Grimmjow incrédule. C'est pas une fille ?

Kenpachi explosa de rire sous le regard noir de Kensei, qui n'appréciait guère qu'il se foute de la gueule du gamin, et sous le regard perdu de Grimmjow qui décidément ne savait plus où il en était.

-Oui c'est un mec, confirma l'ébène en essuyant le coin de ses yeux. Il aime bien jouer sur l'ambigüité qui se dégage de son dos. Et il vient de faire une nouvelle victime !

Kenpachi repartit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Grimmjow se refugia de nouveau dans le cou de Kensei. Ce dernier assassina du regard son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme. Ce qui prit un certain temps.

* * *

Il faut peut-être que je précise ce qui avait provoqué la venue de Grimmjow chez nos tourtereaux. L'après-midi avait relativement bien démarré puisqu'il s'était laissé convaincre par un de ses sex-friends d'une petite pause récréative. Il en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin. Les profs les avaient chargé niveau devoirs à rendre et un certain dos continuait à squatter son esprit. Alors oui, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Cela avait bien démarré, ils s'étaient rapidement déshabillés. Cependant, Hisagi se rendit compte que quelque-chose perturbait Grimmjow. Il mit ça sur le compte de sa prise d'initiative. Il avait l'impression que le bleuté était ailleurs. Et cela s'aggrava quand il commença à le sucer.

-Tu m'dis si j'te dérange ? S'exclama-t-il.

-De quoi ? Demanda le bleuté.

-Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ! Tu bandes mou ! Fit remarquer l'ébène en prenant son sexe dans sa main pour le montrer.

-C'est p't'être pas ma faute si t'arrives à rien ! _(Grimm, le parfait innocent jamais en faute ^^)_

Hisagi se leva et foudroya du regard son amant. Celui-ci était sur le canapé les jambes écartées et ne semblait pas ce rendre compte de la situation.

-D'habitude j'ai aucun mal ! C'est toi ! T'as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure ! J'ai eu l'impression que tu t'forçais ! Fallait m'dire qu't'avais pas envie !

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama le bleuté.

-Alors quoi ? Lui demanda Hisagi, debout les bras croisés sur son torse nu et le regard noir.

-J'sais pas, répondit penaud le bleuté.

-Tu m'diras quand t'auras trouvé !

Hisagi se rhabilla rapidement, laissant Grimmjow comme un con. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se défaire de l'image de ce dos et de ces longs cheveux noirs.

* * *

Une fois que Grimmjow eut expliqué ce qui l'avait amené chez eux, une fois que Kenpachi se soit calmé, il fut décidé d'un plan d'attaque. Kenpachi invitera son cousin pour le réveillon du nouvel an et ainsi Grimmjow pourrait l'aborder.

-Pas question ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

-Oh que si mon chaton ! Fit le plus sérieusement du monde Kensei. On te laisse une chambre de libre à la maison et tu mets un terme à tout ceci.

-Qu'entends-tu par « tout ceci » ? Gronda le bleuté.

-Le fait que tu ne puisses pas mener à terme… une pause récréative. Le fait que tu débarques comme ça et que tu ne cherches même pas à en profiter. Je pense qu'il t'a sacrément ravagé ! Conclut Kensei.

-Je confirme ! Renchérit Kenpachi entre deux rires.

Depuis le débarquement de Grimmjow, il ne faisait que pouffer de rire quand il n'éclatait pas littéralement aux éclats. Ce qui lui valait des regards noirs de la part de son amant et des soupirs de la part de Grimmjow. Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs son regard du Chat Botté de Shrek pour faire plier Kensei, qui commençait à en avoir marre. L'un ne valait pas mieux que l'autre._ (Kensei = le père supérieur :p)_

-Grimmjow ! T'arrêtes de t'plaindre ! Gronda l'argenté.

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais ! On essaye de t'aider ! Alors tu viens dans ton plus beau costume le 31 au soir et tu vois ! S'il te plait et bien tu lui sors le grand jeu !

-Et s'il me plait pas ?

-Et bien rien, fit Kensei.

-Ça m'étonnerait, lâcha Kenpachi. Tous ceux qu'il a fasciné avec son dos, ont été fasciné par le reste. Le plus dur sera de le convaincre !

Le géant partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant la mine dépitée du plus jeune. Il se marrait bien avec cette histoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène. Il avait connu plusieurs victimes de son cousin. Et il se marrait autant à chaque fois. Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas de Kensei.

-Ken-chan, tu m'aides pas là ! Arrêtes de rire !

Kenpachi n'en pouvait plus et comme il ne se calmait pas, Kensei décida d'employer les grands moyens ! Il se leva, attrapa la main de Grimmjow et entraina celui-ci dans leur chambre, sous le regard étonné de Kenpachi.

-Quand t'arriveras à te contrôler, tu pourras venir ! Lança l'argenté à son amant.

Kensei entendait toujours le géant s'esclaffer quand il referma la porte derrière Grimmjow. Il s'allongea sur le lit avec celui-ci. Le jeune homme semblait dans un état second et n'offrait aucune résistance à Kensei qui se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait le besoin de réconfort du plus jeune et d'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait vivre à cet instant. Ça lui rappelait son état à lui au début de sa relation avec Kenpachi. Ne plus savoir où il en était, à cause d'une chose, d'un sentiment qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

* * *

Il s'observa un moment dans le miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoyait son image de pied en cape. Il se tournait et se retournait, s'observant sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant le moindre détail de sa tenue. Elle devait être parfaite. Il devait être parfait. Mais ça, il l'était toujours. Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un sourire que certains pourraient qualifier de carnassier. Il savait qu'il avait fait une nouvelle victime. Il le savait toujours, mais là il en avait eu la confirmation par son cousin qui l'invitait pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Il lui avait clairement ouvert la voie à tout puisqu'il lui avait mis une chambre à disposition. Décidément, il adorait son cousin, tout comme il s'adorait. Il tourna une nouvelle fois, regardant son dos et le jugeant parfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire une bouchée de sa nouvelle victime.

* * *

Grimmjow ruminait dans son coin. Il repensait à ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques heures. Il avait fait un effort monstre pour s'habiller correctement. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude puisqu'il avait demandé l'avis **_(l'aide)_** de ses amies. Matsumoto avait donc débarqué chez lui avec Yachiru et Mashiro. Et elles l'avaient fait tourner en bourrique.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu nous demandes notre… aide ? Demanda à juste titre Matsumoto.

-Avis… je demande votre avis, corrigea le bleuté.

-Mouais, répondit pas convaincue la rousse.

-Tu devrais plutôt être contente que pour une fois j'fasse appelle à vous pour un… avis.

-Mais oui, mais oui, on est contente Grim'. La question est de savoir si c'est pour un mec ou pour une fille ? Questionna Mashiro.

-Ça à une importance ? Demanda-t-il.

-Énorme ! Répondit Mashiro.

-Un mec, répondit-il alors.

-OK ! Et quand allez-vous vous voir ?

-Le 31.

-Attends, j'croyais que tu v'nais à la maison ? Fit la rose.

-Je viens… t'inquiètes pas.

-Donc c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait ! Conclut-elle.

-Oui, répondit Grimmjow par dépit. Vous l'connaissez.

-Quand l'as-tu rencontré ?

-Chez vous, souffla-t-il. Au réveillon de Noël.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Décidément, leur après-midi était plus amusant que prévu.

-C'est qui ? Demandèrent en cœur les deux 'sœurs', décidées à faire chier leur ami.

-J'vous dirai pas, j'vous dirai rien ! S'exclama le bleuté

Grimmjow soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué en demandant l'avis **_(l'aide)_** de ces trois folles !? Il les regarda un instant alors qu'elles envoyaient en l'air sa garde robe. Tout y passait : pantalons, T-shirt, chemises, et même ses sous-vêtements !

-Tu nous avais caché ça ! Déclara Matsumoto en montrant un jockstrap rouge qu'elle venait de trouver dans le fond d'un tiroir.

Grimmjow se jeta sur la jeune femme voulant lui prendre des mains l'objet délicat mais elle fut plus rapide et le lança à Mashiro qui l'attrapa au vol et le dévoila complètement à la vue de tous.

-Oh kami-sama ! Grimmjow ! Tu nous avais caché ça ! Je veux voir !

-Non ! Hurla le bleuté. Rends-moi ça !

Mashiro lança le sous-vêtement à Yachiru qui en rajouta une couche.

-Oh si Grimmjow ! Si tu veux qu'on t'aide, il va falloir que tu le mettes et que tu nous montres ! _(J'suis pour *.* Allez-y les filles !)_

-Non ! Mes fesses resteront à l'abri de vos yeux, perverses !

-Tu oses nous traiter de perverses alors que tu portes des… choses comme ça.

-C'est un cadeau, se justifia le bleuté. Je ne jette jamais les cadeaux.

-C'est bon à savoir ça ! Fit remarquer la verte.

-J'ai jamais dit que je les mettais, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix Grimmjow, conclue Rangiku.

Le bleuté se retrouva alors coincé contre un mur avec les trois furies autour de lui, Mashiro tenait le jockstrap dans ses mains et le mettait bien en avant. Il se savait coincé. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de céder s'il voulait avoir l'entière coopération de ses amies. Cependant, elles n'allaient pas s'en tirer à s'y bon compte. Il arriverait toujours à les coincer lui aussi et sa vengeance sera terrible.

-Ok, répondit-il dans un souffle. Mais pas de photos ! Et pas de commentaires ! _(Ooh !? *Déçu* U.U)_

Mashiro souffla, déçue alors qu'elle avait déjà en main son portable pour immortaliser l'instant.

Le bleuté s'isola donc dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Il regarda le jockstrap en soufflant. Il n'avait pas mentit en disant que c'était un cadeau, ni en disant qu'il ne jetait pas ses cadeaux mais sur ce coup, il aurait peut être dû. En même temps, il avait adoré ce qui avait suivit l'ouverture du cadeau et ce à quoi il avait eu droit après avoir enfilé le sous-vêtement peu couvrant. Cependant, il se força à penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas que les filles le voient en plus en érection. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit mal interprété !

Il offrit donc à ses amies une vue imprenable sur sa plastique impeccable et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de fierté en sentant sur lui leurs regards admiratifs et envieux.

-Décidément, t'es vraiment bien foutu, Grim' ! Constata Yachiru.

-Ouais ! Concéda sa 'sœur'. Dommage que tu vires ta cuite.

-Que voulez-vous les filles, c'est comme ça. Et puis j'me f'rai tuer par vos pères si j'en choisissais une et pas l'autre.

-C'est vrai ! Firent-elles en cœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Puis d'un coup, se rendant compte que Matsumoto n'avait pas réagi, elles se tournèrent vers leur amie. Celle-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave coulait et ses yeux fixaient le corps musclé offert à sa vue.

-Rangi-chan ! Hou houhou ! Fit Yachiru en passant sa main devant le visage de son amie.

-Elle bave! Précisa Mashiro.

-Faut vraiment que j'mette Gin à la muscu, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de se ressaisir. _(XD là, y'a pas photos !)_

Les autres explosèrent de rire devant l'air complètement ahuri de la rousse qui pour le coup se renfrogna. Non mais c'était quoi ces amies qui se foutaient de sa gueule !

Après cet interlude récréatif, les filles se mirent en devoir d'aider Grimmjow à être le plus beau possible pour sa proie. Et le plus appétissant aussi, au cas où les rôles seraient inversés !

* * *

Le but de la manœuvre était de faire dans la discrétion. Tout dans la discrétion. Sauf que lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il eut l'impression que tous ne regardèrent que lui. _(Normal :p)_ Et que tous savaient ce qui se passaient ou aller se passer. Il aimait être le point de mire habituellement, mais là il n'avait qu'une envie : disparaitre. Et au diable sa fascination.

-T'inquiètes ! Lui lança Kenpachi à l'oreille. Il est pas encore là.

Grimmjow soupira et se dirigea vers ses amies. Il avait envie de se fondre dans la masse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il avait cette envie de faire l'autruche. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Tout comme ce n'était pas son genre d'être fasciné à ce point par quelqu'un et de ne pas pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu es splendide Grimmjow ! S'extasia Momo.

-C'est vrai qu'on a fait du bon boulot ! S'enorgueillit la rousse.

Mashiro et Yachiru hochèrent la tête, alors que Toshiro secouait la sienne dépité et que Gin souriait d'un de ses sourires de serpent. Il se pencha vers son ami et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu as vraiment intérêt à avoir viré ta cuti, car si tu remontres tes fesses ou une tout autre partie de ton anatomie à Rangiku… je te tue !

-Elles m'ont forcé, Gin ! Elles m'ont forcé !

-J'espère pour toi ! En tout cas, maintenant elle ne me lâche plus avec tes abdos.

-Va falloir que tu t'y mettes alors, ricana le bleuté.

-J'en ai bien peur, hélas ! Soupira son ami. _(Pauvre chou va ! )_

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant de rire sournoisement. Cette petite conversation avait fait renaitre le Grimmjow originel. Il se mit en tête de faire boire Toshiro et Momo. Mais les deux tourtereaux tinrent comme ils purent jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui qui fascinait tant Grimmjow.

Celui-ci avait pris la décision de faire comme à son habitude, de ne rien changer. Ce n'était pas ce dos et cette fascination qui allait le mettre à mal. Après tout, il était un séducteur avéré et vénéré, alors il n'y avait aucun obstacle qu'il ne pourrait surmonter afin d'ajouter cette fascination à son tableau de chasse.

* * *

Jiruga fit son entrée discrètement. Il ne voulait pas annoncer de suite sa venue. Il voulait un peu observer sa proie avant de se décider si, oui ou non, il répondrait favorablement. Il contempla avec délice la scène devant lui, Kenpachi à ses cotés. Le géant ne voulait rien rater de cette rencontre. _(Aaah ~~ c'est qu'il est encore gamin notre Ken-chan ^^) **(le Ken-chan est très joueur !)**_

-Alors ?

-Il est plutôt pas mal… pas très grand et plutôt bien foutu. Il est musclé ?

-Pas un pet' de graisse.

-Tu as l'air de bien le connaitre, insinua le plus jeune.

-Disons qu'on est devenu assez intime.

-Et qu'en disent les filles ?

-Elles ne savent pas.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Jiruga en se retournant vers son cousin.

Connaissant ses cousines, cela relevait du miracle qu'elles ne soient au courant de rien. En effet, les deux chipies étaient très douées pour pourrir la vie de leurs pères et de toutes les autres personnes qu'elles affectionnaient. Il en avait déjà fait les frais et il savait donc de quoi elles étaient capables.

-Hey on a une vie privée aussi ! s'exclama le plus vieux.

-Heureusement encore !

Un petit silence s'ensuivit. Jiruga jaugeait sa proie et la trouvait à son goût. De plus, s'il avait subi Kenpachi au lit et que celui-ci ne s'en soit pas lassé, c'est que ça devait être un sacré coup. Il aimait les défis et celui-ci s'avérait très intéressant à relever. _(Allez Noity, à l'attaque ! ^^)_

* * *

Grimmjow ne comprit pas pourquoi d'un coup, il se retrouva tout seul au buffet. Il était pourtant accompagné par ses amis quelques instants plus tôt. Une ombre se découpa devant lui et il se retourna pour découvrir qui venait lui cacher ainsi la lumière. Il fut obligé de lever la tête et ce qu'il aperçut en premier fut de longs cheveux noirs. Vint ensuite le sourire de psychopathe.

-Salut toi ! Moi c'est Nnoitra Jiruga.

-Jaggerjack Grimmjow. Enchanté ! Répondit-il avec le même sourire.

-De même.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se détaillèrent du regard. Grimmjow était tout de noir vêtu : pantalon en cuir, chemise ouverte sur un débardeur et une délicate chaine argenté avec une panthère qui se balançait sur sa poitrine. Jiruga était tout de blanc vêtu : pantalon slim qui moulait ses fesses et soulignait la longueur de ses jambes, débardeur blanc sous un gilet cache-cœur. Il ne portait aucun bijou excepté une bague à chaque pouce._ (Le Yin & le Yang ^^)_

Il y eut comme un instant de vide, de silence absolu, pendant lequel ils furent le point de mire de toute l'assemblée. Celle-ci retenait son souffle. Ce soir il n'y avait de présent que les deux 'familles', les amis les plus proches des filles, et Nnoitra. Autant dire que tous savaient ce qui se passait et tous avaient envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-J'te sers un truc ? Proposa Grimmjow.

-Volontiers.

Grimmjow remplit deux verres de punch et en tendit un à son vis-à-vis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser dans sa tête. L'ébène lui plaisait et pas qu'un peu. Il lui trouvait un air de famille avec Kenpachi, ce qui était tout à fait normal puisqu'ils étaient cousins. Ils avaient un physique semblable : grand, de longs cheveux ébènes, cette même manière de sourire, et même si Jiruga était moins musclé que son cousin, il possédait un corps tout à fait désirable pour le bleuté.

Jiruga attrapa son verre et ils trinquèrent. Il ne pouvait décoller son regard du corps du bleuté. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le renverser tout de suite sur la table pour le prendre sauvagement._ (Hum hum, te gênes pas :p)_ Mais comme il était un minimum civilisé, il allait attendre. _(Mah, il est plus raisonnable que moi U.U)_

-Ça te dit d'en griller une ? Proposa-t-il au bleuté, en montrant son paquet de cigarette.

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit celui-ci dans un grand sourire.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors sur la terrasse et l'animation reprit son cours dans le salon, comme si après avoir été mis sur pause le film reprenait.

* * *

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont conclure ? Demanda Mashiro à sa 'sœur'.

-Absolument certaine. Jiruga est à fond là !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient planquées dans une chambre à l'étage et observaient le couple par la fenêtre ouverte. Les deux hommes fumaient leurs cigarettes et buvaient une gorgée tout en parlant et en étant séparé d'un bon mètre. Elles n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils disaient, et à vrai dire, elles s'en fichaient un peu. Elles avaient le secret espoir d'arriver à les surprendre en pleine action. Ainsi elles seraient fixées sur la position que préférait Grimmjow. Et accessoirement Jiruga.

* * *

-Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que ces deux-là pourraient se plaire ? Demanda innocemment Kensei à son amant.

-Nan ! Répondit celui-ci.

Kensei observa le géant et soupira. Ils étaient dans la cuisine et Kenpachi observait par la fenêtre la même scène que leurs filles à l'étage. Il voulait savoir comment ça se passait. Cependant, il se retourna pour regarder l'argenté, intrigué par sa question.

-Pourquoi tu m'poses la question ?

-Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que si ça colle entre ces deux-là, tu ne pourras plus faire mumuse avec Grimmjow ?

Kenpachi regarda l'argenté stupéfait et les deux derniers neurones non vaincus par l'alcool firent la connexion.

-Merde ! J'avais jamais pensé à ça ! De toute façon c'est pas dit que ça colle.

-J'parierai pas là-dessus, conclut Kensei avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de leurs invités, laissant Kenpachi seul avec ses réflexions.

* * *

Pour Jiruga et Grimmjow, ce fut comme une évidence. Apres avoir fumé leurs cigarettes, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Grimmjow avait vaincu sa timidité passagère et Jiruga avait de plus en plus les crocs. Le baiser fut violent. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dès que leurs torses se frôlèrent. Enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, ils mettaient toutes leurs envies dans ce baiser. Jiruga était obligé de se pencher en avant et Grimmjow de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, aussi le géant trouva plus simple de prendre Grimmjow par la taille, de le porter et de l'asseoir sur la balustrade qui faisait le tour de la terrasse. Il se positionna ainsi entre les jambes écartées du bleuté, approfondissant encore plus le baiser et le contact entre leurs corps.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, tout émoustillés par ce baiser et par ses promesses, le regard brillant et la trique dans le pantalon, heureusement cachée par le reste de leurs vêtements. Ils se sourirent.

-J'ai les crocs… pas toi ? Lança Jiruga.

-Oh que oui ! Répliqua Grimmjow. On rentre ?

Jiruga se déplaça, permettant ainsi à Grimmjow de descendre de la balustrade et quand il arriva à sa portée, Jiruga passa son bras sur ses épaules. Ils entrèrent au moment même où tous les convives se mettaient à table. Le placement était libre, du coup ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre au milieu des plus jeunes. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte des coups d'œil qu'ils suscitaient et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

* * *

Ils s'étaient éclipsés dés qu'ils avaient pu, rigolant **_(l'alcool aide toujours à rire … ou presque !)_** et se tenant par la main. Jiruga avait conduit Grimmjow jusqu'à leur chambre. Le repas s'était passé dans une sorte de joyeuse rigolade ponctué par des remarques plus ou moins salaces de la part de Grimmjow, Jiruga, Kenpachi et Kisuke. À eux quatre, ils avaient réussi à faire rougir tout le monde et à faire rire tout le monde aussi. L'ambiance avait été détendue. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que sous la table, Jiruga et Grimmjow n'avaient pas arrêté de se faire du pied, voir plus. En effet, le bleuté avait failli recracher sa glace quand il avait sentit le pied de son voisin d'en face sur son entrejambe.

À peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la porte que Grimmjow se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci, une bouche écrasant violement la sienne. S'il avait trouvé le baiser sur la terrasse violent, que dire alors de celui-ci ? Il pouvait sentir toute la puissance de son partenaire, toute son envie et tout son plaisir à le dominer de la sorte. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait beau être plus petit, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne se laisserait dominer sans se battre ! Il avait peut-être une chance de gagner. Qui sait ? _**(c'est beau l'espoir, non ?)** (Tant que ça met un peu de piquant, c'est cool ^^)_

Jiruga prenait plaisir à imposer ce baiser et son envie à son partenaire. Il voulait d'entrée de jeu lui montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'il portait des fringues de filles, qu'il faisait la fille au lit. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il était dominateur, très dominateur, mais aussi très fier de sa personne et il n'hésitait pas à brouiller les codes en portant des vêtements féminins si ceux-ci le mettaient en valeur. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à mettre des talons hauts s'il en avait envie. Cependant, il sentait une certaine résistance de la part du bleuté et il s'en réjouit. Ça promettait d'être très captivant. Il sentit deux mains dans son dos le caresser et déclencher en lui des frissons d'excitations. Décidément, cette proie se révélait très intéressante.

Il finit par se détacher de Grimmjow qui put enfin reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci fut aussitôt coupé par la vue de Jiruga se dévêtant en reculant vers le lit. Grimmjow fit aussitôt de même, c'est-à-dire se déshabiller mais en avançant vers le lit. Une fois nu, il rejoignit l'ébène qui l'attendait assis contre la tête de lit. Grimmjow vint alors s'asseoir sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant par là même les longs cheveux noirs. Il accrocha le regard noir de Jiruga et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser tout aussi doucement, voulant lui montrer que ce n'était pas forcément à un rapport de force qu'ils allaient se livrer. L'autre accepta avec délice ce doux baiser, comprenant où voulait en venir son partenaire. Il appréciait aussi la douceur, même si généralement quand il voulait de la douceur, il choisissait des proies avec plus de courbes. Ce qui était rarement le cas d'ailleurs. Et c'est donc en douceur que ses mains se mirent à parcourir le dos de Grimmjow. Les baisers qu'ils échangèrent étaient plus tendres, mais tout aussi passionnés. Les longues et fines mains de l'ébène finirent par arriver au postérieur du bleuté, et se mirent à le caresser, à le malaxer, à écarter ses deux globes charnus, et finalement à y faire passer un doigt. Grimmjow sursauta en sentant ce doigt, mais il fut aussitôt enlacé par Jiruga, qui se jeta sur son cou, et lui fit un suçon monstre. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas bouger, il était entravé, et par cette bouche qui suçait la peau délicate de son cou, et par ce doigt qui s'immisçait doucement en lui. De plus, leurs virilités se touchaient, les électrisants davantage encore.

-Tu aimes ? Murmura Jiruga.

-Disons que, commença Grimmjow.

-Réponds ! Ordonna l'ébène en enfonçant son doigt plus brutalement.

-Oui ! Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le bleuté.

Il ne pensait pas que le cousin de Kenpachi puisse lui aussi avoir cet aspect autoritaire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait ça avec un autre que Kenpachi. Il chassa de son esprit le borgne pour se concentrer uniquement sur son cousin.

-Je continue alors ?

-Seulement si tu m'suces en même temps.

Jiruga explosa de rire. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un amant aussi téméraire. Décidément, il lui plaisait de plus en plus.

-Ça peut s'faire, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il en profita pour les faire changer de position. Il allongea Grimmjow, lui écarta les jambes et se positionna entre elles. Il embrassa le bleuté, pressant son bassin contre celui de sa victime, puis descendit embrasser chaque parcelle de peau alors que ses mains caressaient les flancs de l'homme en dessous de lui. Elles finirent par arriver à l'objet du délit **_(délice ?)_** mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. Jiruga souleva le bassin de Grimmjow et le posa sur ses cuisses, puis il goba le sexe dur du bleuté qui glapit de surprise. Celui-ci se retrouva les jambes en l'air à se faire sucer par une bouche exquise et une langue perverse. Jamais, il n'avait connu un truc pareil. Sournoisement, il sentit un doigt revenir en lui et il ne put rien faire contre. Au contraire, il était plutôt pour. Il en avait déjà eu des amants, mais aucun qui le mettent dans un état pareil aussi rapidement. Etait-ce dû à la longueur de la langue ou au fait que Jiruga l'avalait complètement, il ne saurait le dire, mais en tout cas, cette gâterie lui faisait oublier les longs doigts fins qui, perfidement, s'insinuaient en lui. Et sans même s'en rendre compte trois doigts logeaient en lui, et lui procuraient de délicieuses sensations. Tellement délicieuses qu'il se déversa dans un grand cri, sans avoir put prévenir son amant d'un soir. Celui-ci le lâcha aussitôt, retira ses doigts et s'éloigna, avalant difficilement la semence amère.

-Désolé, fit Grimmjow.

Il se rapprocha de Jiruga, voulant le prendre dans ses bras, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il se retrouva dans la position du 69. Au dessus.

-Et maintenant tu suces ! Lui ordonna Jiruga en claquant ses fesses.

Grimmjow glapit mais s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Après tout il l'avait cherché, non ? **_(oui !)_** Il commença par prendre délicatement le sexe en main, le jugeant. Il était plus long que le sien, pas aussi long que celui-de Kenpachi et surtout pas aussi gros. Il se rapprochait plus de celui de Kensei, bien que l'argenté soit un peu plus court. Mais pourquoi faisait-il la comparaison avec son couple favori ?_ (… hum, j'ai bien une p'tite idée ^^)_ Pour ne plus y penser, il se mit au travail. Il commença par lécher la verge sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre en bouche et d'y appliquer tout son savoir-faire. Il ne fut pas déçu en entendant Jiruga gémir de plaisir.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Avec un autre, il aurait mis un terme à tout ceci après qu'il eut éjaculé dans sa bouche. Pour lui, c'était un manquement évident au savoir baiser. On n'éjacule pas dans la bouche de son partenaire sans prévenir. Mais Grimmjow avait eu cet élan pour se faire pardonner et il avait vraiment eu l'air de n'avoir rien pu prévoir. Il l'avait à peine sentit venir. C'était survenu tellement soudainement. Et c'était en partie sa faute. Aussi lui donnait-il une seconde chance. Il en était très content. Cette bouche et cette langue sur son sexe dur valaient ce qu'il venait de se prendre en bouche. Et apparemment, Grimmjow faisait tout pour se faire pardonner.

Jiruga entreprit alors de préparer son amant pour la suite. Il attrapa le gel qu'il avait planqué sous un des oreillers et en appliqua une noisette sur ses doigts. Il reprit alors là où il en était. Il introduisit l'un après l'autre ses doigts, faisant frissonner de plaisir son partenaire, qui était même obligé d'arrêter de le sucer tellement les sensations se diffusant en lui étaient fortes.

Cependant, Grimmjow ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il sentait son excitation remonter et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter son bas ventre au corps de Jiruga pour augmenter son plaisir. Il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait à satisfaire son amant. Et même s'il savait qu'il allait y passer, il se disait qu'ils avaient toute la nuit et qu'il arriverait bien à inverser les rôles. Il sourit et reprit de plus belle sa fellation.

-Grimmjow, gémit l'ébène. Grimmjow… je vais…

-Viens… ne t'inquiètes pas.

Grimmjow fut surpris qu'il le prévienne de son imminence et trouva ça très… charmant. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche sans le prévenir, histoire de se venger. Lui, ça ne lui faisait rien, au contraire, il aimait faire éjaculer ses amants dans sa bouche. Et c'est ce qui arriva, Jiruga se déversa dans sa bouche, agrippant fortement ses cuisses de ses mains et grognant. Grimmjow attendit qu'il le lâche pour bouger et s'allonger à côté de lui. Jiruga ouvrit ses bras et Grimmjow s'y pelotonna. **_(Comme un chat XD)_**

-Alors ? Demanda le bleuté.

-J'dois dire que j'm'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! J'ai hâte d'être dans ton cul pour y jouir aussi.

Grimmjow explosa de rire. Décidément, il lui trouvait de plus en plus de ressemblance avec Kenpachi. Il devait arrêter de penser au géant. Il décida de prendre les choses en main pour que Jiruga se retrouve au plus vite dans son cul. Il avait hâte également de pouvoir l'essayer lui aussi. Son cul.

-Ah ce point ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Interrogea l'ébène.

Grimmjow hocha la tête et Jiruga lui prit la main qu'il posa sur son entrejambe. Grimmjow ouvrit grand les yeux.

-T'es déjà dur ! S'exclama le bleuté.

-C'est pour t'dire à quel point tu m'fais envie.

Jiruga sourit puis attrapa le menton de Grimmjow. Celui-ci fut alors obligé de grimper sur l'ébène et de s'asseoir sur la trique de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, se caressant jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre.

-T'as une capote ? Demanda Grimmjow.

-Là ! Fit Jiruga en retirant sa main de dessous l'oreiller.

-T'avais tout prévu, hein ? Fit-il grivois.

-On va dire ça comme ça…

Grimmjow attrapa le petit paquet qu'il ouvrit. Il sortit la capote et la déroula sur le sexe tendu devant lui avec toute l'application qu'il pouvait y mettre. Il déposa ensuite une noisette de lubrifiant dessus. Il se positionna alors au dessus de Jiruga, et celui-ci tenant son sexe, aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait le bleuté à s'empaler dessus. La descente fut lente et délectable pour les deux hommes. Une fois au bout, Grimmjow soupira et Jiruga vint l'embrasser, lui encadrant le visage de ses mains. Quand il fut prêt, le bleuté se mit en mouvement, l'ébène lui tenait les jambes ou lui caressait le torse. Puis les mouvements se firent plus rapides, tout comme les respirations, tout comme les battements de cœur.

Jiruga observait son amant et devait admettre que c'était un sacré morceau. Il le trouvait extrêmement beau comme ça, les joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir, le regard lubrique, la respiration hachée, la peau luisante et le sexe tendu à l'extrême n'attendant que la délivrance. Il le prit en main et les petits gémissements de Grimmjow se transformèrent en cris. Ses sensations à lui aussi se trouvèrent décuplées. Les chairs du bleuté étaient serrées, bien qu'il les ait détendues et préparées. Il sentait son sexe prit dans un étau agréablement chaud et étroit.

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus. Il allait jouir sous peu. Encore une fois. Cette barre vivante en lui, et ces mains sur lui, allaient finir par le rendre fou. Il n'était plus que plaisir et gémissements, tremblements et délices. Il sentait toute la tension sexuelle accumulée en lui qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps. Il devait lui dire.

-Ji… Jiruga, gémit-il.

-Oui ?

-Je vais… je vais…

Jiruga devina ce que voulait dire son amant. Il redoubla d'efforts en le masturbant plus vite et en l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ses mouvements. Il eut le plaisir de voir sortir la semence du bleuté par à-coup, aspergeant son ventre. Le visage de Grimmjow en pleine extase valait tous les aphrodisiaques. Il ne résista pas à cette vue et aux contractions annales. Il se sentit venir, aussi attrapa-t-il le bleuté par la nuque, le rapprochant et capturant ainsi sa bouche dans un baiser exigeant. Grimmjow eut alors le plaisir d'avaler le cri de jouissance de Jiruga. Le baiser se transforma alors en quelque chose de doux et tendre.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent comme à regret, se regardant droit dans les yeux, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout le plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager les avait submergé avec une rare force. Ils venaient d'avoir un des meilleurs orgasmes de leurs vies. Mais pour rien au monde, ils iraient le dire à l'autre.

-Oh putain ! S'exclama à voix basse Grimmjow.

-Comme tu dis ! Lui répondit Jiruga. C'est pas qu't'es lourd, mais si tu pouvais t'virer d'là…

Grimmjow s'étonna. D'habitude c'est celui qu'à une bite dans l'cul qui dit ça.

-J'te dérange ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un peu. Bon tu bouges ?

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Tu vas pas garder ma queue dans ton cul toute la nuit, non ?

Grimmjow s'assit correctement sur son amant, croisa les bras sur son torse et fit semblant de réfléchir.

-T'as raison… j'vais pas la garder là toute la nuit vu que j'vais caser la mienne dans le tien !

-Ça, tu peux toujours rêver ! Lui rétorqua l'ébène.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Grimmjow se pencha alors sur Jiruga, lui attrapant au passage les poignets, les bloquant au dessus de sa tête, et l'embrassant fougueusement. Même s'il avait apprécié ce qui venait de ce passer, Jiruga n'allait certainement pas permettre au bleuté de le prendre. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour ça.

Seulement, ils furent interrompus par des bruits venant du couloir. Ils se figèrent, tendant l'oreille. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'un commun accord silencieux de se mettre dans une position… plus… correcte, au cas où la porte s'ouvrirait. Ils passèrent tous les deux sous-vêtements et débardeurs et se planquèrent sous les draps.

-Dégagez de là et laissez les tranquilles !

-Chut ! J'entends plus rien ! Fit une voix basse à travers la porte.

-J'suis sûr qu'ils nous ont entendu ! Répondit une autre.

-T'as fait trop de bruits Kensei ! S'exclama la voix reconnaissable de Kenpachi.

-J'ai dit laissez les tranquilles ! Reprit la première voix autoritaire.

-T'es pas drôle !

S'ensuivit une série de bruits qui leurs indiquèrent que le couloir se vidait. Mais ça ils ne l'entendirent pas, Morphée les ayant déjà pris dans ses bras. _(C'est beau et ça rime ! ^^)_


End file.
